


Camethis High

by Sarah_W



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Day At The Beach, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gderric is Mormon, Gen, I'm not sure what to do with Elka, Jocks, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic is real?, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Queer Themes, Reggie is from private school, Tal Himbo, Theatre kid Desdemona, This is just for my friends but I'm trying to make it good I promise, dnd, highschool, meta themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_W/pseuds/Sarah_W
Summary: Original Fiction for my DND campaign because I don't want to make any more vine compilations. This is mostly for my friends but feel free to read it if you are not a chaotic dumbass.What would happen if our beloved adventurers weren't tasked with saving the world from missing magical tombs? How would they survive in the ruthless world of highschool?By being gay and chaotic, of course.
Relationships: Desdemona/Babes, Reggie/Anais, Reggie/Cain
Kudos: 1





	Camethis High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a filler chapter that will be updated later.
> 
> Get ready!!1 :)

This filler has to be at least ten characters long. So here you go.

Just as a frame of reference, all races will be those of the canon characters in the Song of Sorrow Campaign, but I'm going to apply some of my own headcannons and situational changes to translate it into a Highschool AU. For example: Instead of being from a druid cult, Reggie was from a private school. New characters will appear as new NPC's pop up in the campaign.

Updates soon!


End file.
